Frogs
by catnipCalliope
Summary: Damas y Caballeros, esta es toda la historia de Homestuck, desde el principio del principio. los invito a leerla
1. Act1-Sonata de la duodécima nota de sol

El viento sopla con fuerza, una batalla se esta llevando a cabo en uno de los muchos mares de Alternia. Una troll de sangre fucsia, con la suficiente edad como para valerse sola se deshacía de su lusus. Ella era de la realeza, y como tal tenía el derecho de decidir quien vivía o moría en ese lugar. Pues la Condescendencia era muy sosa como para poner orden en todo Alternia. Su nombre es Meenah Peixes, y ya ha cumplido 9 barridos solares, lo que significa que sus ojos ya han comenzado a teñirse con el hermoso color fucsia de su sangre. Miró a todos lados para asegurarse de que nadie la seguía y partió a donde sabía que sería bienvenida.

En el camino todos la veían asombrados, pues se supone que ella no debía de salir a la superficie si no era para retar a la actual dominante a un duelo. Pero esa no era su intención, y aprovechando la atención de todos, se hizo de un pequeño grupo de personas que cargaran con ella y sus cosas, que ha decir verdad no eran muchas y solo no quería caminar. Cuando llegó a su destino, guió hacia un túnel a sus ayudantes, solo para que al final de este fueran devorados por aquella araña gigantesca que su mejor amiga tenia como cuidadora. Su amiga no era de la realeza, pero tampoco era de una sangre muy baja pues esta era de un bonito color cobalto. Ella era Aranea Serket, su amiga o morail, como le quieran decir. Meenah gritó su nombre y aventó piedras tantas veces, que Aranea no tuvo otra opción que salir a abrirle la puerta.

-¿Cuantas veces debo decirte que puedes pasar sin llamar a la puerta?- le saludó Aranea recriminándole su nada discreta llamada.

- Hola cariño, yo también te extrañé- respondió la troll fucsia guiñándole un ojo y aceptando su invitación a pasar. Aranea soltó un suspiro, y le siguió con la mirada mientras veía que dejaba dos baúles en su salón principal, cosas que captó la atención de la troll, así como también su curiosidad.

-Meenah-

-mmm?-

-¿qué son esos baúles?- preguntó

-¿-Estos?- Meenah los señaló con el dedo viendo como la otra troll asentía. -son mis cosas-

-¿y se puede saber que hacen aquí tus cosas?-

-Eh decido vivir contigo querida 38D- respondió con toda la naturalidad del mundo haciendo que Aranea frunciera el ceño

-¿y se puede saber porqué?- preguntó aún con el seño fruncido

-porque maté a mi lusus hace rato y no quería quedarme sola viendo como sus restos eran devorados 38(- esto hizo que Aranea soltara el aire que no sabía que esta conteniendo, pero en vez de sentir lastima por su amiga, solo avanzó hacia ella tirando de sus trenzas y regañándola por haber matado al que la había cuidado toda su vida. Y antes de que pudiera regañarla de nuevo, una nueva duda saltó sobre ella.

-¿Cómo trajiste los baúles hasta aquí?-

-Le pedí a algunos sangre baja que me trajeran hasta aquí y cuando llegué se los di de comer a tu pequeña araña 38D- contestó como si eso resolviera el problema de su llegada, haciendo que Arena se tocara el puente de la nariz pensando dos cosas, una, que ahora tendría que soportar a su mejor amiga que había llegado a profanar la tranquilidad de aquel castillo en el que vivía; y dos, que ahora no tendría que preocuparse por buscar a alguien con quien alimentar a su querida cuidadora. Por lo que después de un largo suspiro guió a su nueva compañera a una de las muchas habitaciones que tenía ese lugar, ayudándola con los baúles y diciéndole, o advirtiéndole, que no la molestará en sus momentos de lectura a lo que la troll borgoña le dio su palabra de honor.

Más lejos de ahí un troll de sangre bronce vagaba por el bosque, buscando algún lugar donde pueda quedarse, lejos, muy lejos de aquellos que quieran sus preciadas alas. Él no las había pedido, de hecho nunca se imagino a si mismo volando por el cielo como todas las bestias que le obedecían, pero ahora las tenía y debía protegerlas. Mientras más vagaba en el bosque, más cansado se sentía. No había parado de huir desde el día anterior, no había comido ni bebido nada desde el día anterior, y sus fuerzas se agotaban, y antes de que pudiera reaccionar, la cola de un lusus gigante lo golpeó con tal fuerza que se golpeó la cabeza contra una gran roca que estaba por ahí, dejándolo inconsciente.

Una troll de sangre borgoña caminaba por ahí, necesitaba un descanso de todo el ajetreo de su aldea. Recorrió con pereza cada árbol que pasaba, observando cada uno de sus detalles y cuando estaba a punto de regresar vio unas hermosas alas del color que siempre utilizaba para hacer grubsplay*. Se acercó con cautela, sorprendiéndose que cada vez que se acercaba un joven troll aparecía. Ella se acercó a él con una pequeña rama, se puso de cuclillas y se puso a picarle la cara con la ramita, ella no lo tocaría, no, simplemente no. Después de un picarle un rato, aquellas alas ganaron su curiosidad, y con la falsa seguridad de que ese troll no despertaría, -pensaba que estaba muerto-, las tocó con suma delicadeza, recorriendo sus contornos, sus relieves. Realmente esas alas la habían cautivado, no solo porque era la primera vez que veía a un troll con ellas, sino que también su color combinaba tan bien con el sol.

-¿te gusta lo que vez nena?- eso la tomó por sorpresa, contando que también él era un sangre baja más alta que la ella, haciendo que tomara de nuevo la ramita, ya no tanto para picarle. -vale. Vale, vale, lo siento, ¿puedes bajar esa rama por favor?, llevas más de una hora picándome con esa cosa,-

-así que no estabas muerto, vaya desperdicio- respondió tirando la ramita y cruzándose de brazos mientras veía como se levantaba -si no estabas muerto, entonces ¿Que hacías ahí tirado en el piso?-

-nena, haces demasiadas preguntas ¿no te parece?-

-Damara-

-¿que?-

-ese es mi nombre idiota- dijo extendiéndole la mano

-Rufioh- respondió estrechándole la mano en un saludo un tanto formal -por cierto, nena, ¿de donde vienes?, no hay nada, ni nadie por aquí- dijo mirándola con curiosidad, ¿y porque no?, un poquito de esperanza

-los Weeaboos estamos aquí, y lo mismo te pregunto a ti-

-¿esos trolls medio frikis que se visten como el trollnime?-

-¿algún problema?-

-¿puedo quedarme con ustedes?- si bien Damara estaba sorprendida de que él estuviera aquí, esa pregunta la tomó por sorpresa, y al ver su cara Rufioh decidió que debía de dar una explicación - si, bueno, verás, no tengo un lugar a donde regresar, ¿vez mis alas?, ellas son las causantes de que esté aquí, pues al parecer todo el mundo las quiere, y si las pierdo, no se, supongo que podría morir, y luego llegaste tú, diciéndome que esos raros están aquí, así que, ¿puedo quedarme?-

-No- sentenció Damara, dándose media vuelta y empezando la marcha de vuelta a su casa

-!oh vamos¡- dijo empezando a seguirla

-No- ella solo siguió caminando

-por favor- suplicó

-No- sentenció ya por tercera vez, Rufioh se detuvo, los Weeaboos serían los únicos que lo aceptarían con todo y alas. Realmente sin pensársela mucho tomo a Damara de la cintura, agitando sus alas y elevándolos a los dos. -¡¿QUE MIERDAS HACES?!-

-Déjame quedarme-

-NO- al oír esto Rufioh se elevó más, haciendo que Damara se aferrase a su cuerpo -! BAJAME ¡- gimió

-solo si dices que puedo quedarme- susurró al oído de Damara haciendo que ella se precipitase, pues eso aumentaba la sensación de vértigo que sentía en esos momentos

-¿SI DIGO QUE SI ME DAJARAS EN EL SUELO?- al decir esto Rufioh asintió, y con una sonrisa divertida se dejó caer, causando que Damara gritase y se aferrase tanto a él que empezaba a resultar incomodo, por lo que antes de golpear el suelo agitó sus alas, poniéndolos "a salvo" en el suelo.

-nena, ya puedes soltarme- esto hizo que Damara se diera cuenta de como estaba, pues sus piernas rodeaban la cintura de él y sus manos rodeaban su cuello, su cara estaba hundida también en este lugar. Levantó su rostro de su cuello y se aseguró que realmente estuvieran en el suelo, y cuando estuvo completamente segura, saltó de él, dándole una bofetada, para después alejarse haciéndole la señal más linda que tenía. Rufioh, se quedó ahí, mirando como se alejaba y pensando que solo había dicho eso para que la dejara de nuevo en el suelo...

-¿vienes o que?- preguntó Damara al percatarse que el troll de sangre bronceada no la seguía. Él asintió y corrió hasta llegar a ella y posar una mano en su cintura, logrando que ella caminara más rápido, pero nunca tan lejos de él.

weno, este será mi primer longfic uwu, asi que amenlo 7w7

se aceptan comentarios lendos y no tan lendos, constructivos y destructivos, lo que quieran shabos uwu. Respecto a las actualizaciones, soy un asco actualizando, asi que no se cuando estará el proximo cap uwu, supongo que pronto, creo ._.

whatevver,,, adioh~


	2. Acto 1 Acto 2

Era tarde, pronto ella recibiría a su mejor amigo en su casa, por lo que se apresuró a terminar su trabajo con las larvas, se cambió su vestido y retomó su camino de vuelta a casa, pensando en si él llevaría comida esta vez o tendría que cocinar de nuevo. Un pequeño sonido la interrumpió de sus pensamientos, su aparato de comunicación, o perla, como a ella le gustaba llamarle, le avisaba que tenía un mensaje de Kankri, la joven troll de jade dejó salir un suspiro de exasperación, él ya estaba en casa.

-Llegas tarde Porrim, y tú sabes lo mucho que odio que las personas lleguen tarde a su morada cuando saben que tendrán visitas, mucho más cuando saben que comerán con esa visita, pues dejame recordarte que la comida es una de las cosas que deberían compartirse con los trolls más cercanos a nosotros y...- decía Kankri mientras veía como Porrim cerraba la puerta y dejaba sus cosas en algún lugar sin importancia de la casa.

-Kankri, callate- ordenó ella, mientras le daba un pequeño saludo mimoso a su "morail" -Entonces..-

-Entonces?..-

-¿tú tragiste la comida?-

-Me ofendes Porrim, enserio lo haces, y dejame decirte que deberías de ver eso de tu vista porque ya eh arreglado lo que los dos ingeriremos en compañia mutua esta noche-

-ya- respondió Porrim dirijiendose a su pequeña mesita, y viendo que realmente había sido muy ordenado de nuevo, pues todo estaba casi perfectamente acomodado, solo faltaba que se sentaran a comer y disfrutaran la comida.

Cuando se sentaron no dijeron palabra, solo se miraron y empezaron a dijerir la comida que había traido Kankri desde su casa. Kankri Vantas era un joven troll, que al igual que Porrim, ya estaba alcanzando esa edad en la sus ojos se teñian del color de su sangre, y eso le encantaba, pero había un pequeño gran problema, su sangre no era normal, pero eso no le importaba, a Porrim no le importaba, ¿porque habría de importarle a los demás?.

-Cariño- dijo la troll de jade llamando la atención del sangre carmín -aún no me has contado de ese nuevo videojuego tuyo, y me gustaría saber de donde lo sacaste-

-Se llama SGRUB, Horuss dice que es un prototipo que se encontró mientras hacía otro de sus proyectos roboticos, dijo que deberíamos probarlo para ver que hacía, pero realmente no estoy seguro de querer jugar un juego de video cuando me doy cuenta de que hay muchas cosas que hacer aqui en Alternia- respondió Kankri sin darle mucha importancia al asunto.

-¿Meenah lo sabe?-

-no lo sé, y a decir verdad no quisiera darle mucha importancia al asunto-

-no lo sé cariño, ya sé, le preguntaré a Aranea, si Meenah lo sabe ella lo debe de saber-

-entonces terminate tu comida, y ya deja de molestar con ese "Cariño", Porrim, te eh dicho muchas veces que soy Kankri, K-A-N-K-R-I, asi que ya deja eso-

-como quieras..- Kankri la miró entrecerrando los ojos, amenzandole que no terminara esa frase, a lo que ella solo sonrió - Cariño - guiñandole un ojo continuó con su comida, ignorando por completo lo enfurruñado que se ponía su compañero.

Besos y caricias era lo unico que había entre esos dos, era lo unico que llenaba la habitación. La suave risa de una troll olivo, los murmullos romanticos de un highblood. El momento era perfecto, y como muchas veces antes, ella se dejo llevar, dandole la bienvenida a su matesprite, dejandole tocarla, susurrando muchos -te amo- a su oido, sintinendo como las manos del sangre alta recorrian su cuerpo con la delicadeza con la que se trata una rosa, pero ellos no saben que eso, y no importa, porque ella se a entretenido recorriendo cada rasgo de su rostro, dejando que esa mirada Indiga la penetre hasta llegar a su alma, desnudandola viendo su cuerpo, sintiendo como él se movía dentro de ella, uniendo sus cuerpos en una danza, y si tuviera que escoger una, ellos serían un suave vals. Ella dejandose guiar por los movimientos generosos de él, que a su vez, la guiaba al más infinito placer, y cuando todo hubiese acabo, las palabras sobrarían,ella se dormiría a su lado, ronroneado como un minino feliz de estar con quien quiere, y él le acaricia su pelo, dormitando juntos, envueltos en una sola manta y dejando que los sueños terminen aquel acto de amor, en el que los dos disfrutaban de cada momento, y con un beso delicado, él tapo a su reina y la abrazó, protegiendola de todo, pues ella era suya, y él era de ella.

* * *

><p>segundo cap shicos~,, siento que este sea un poco corto, pero creo que me salió bonito asi uwu<p>

como verán habrá tres capitulos de prologó, debo aclarar que tengo pensado que los alfa se componga de 4 actos, el primero terminará cuando entran, el segundo cuando damara se vuelve en contra de todos, el tercero cuando todo se vuelve mierda y el cuarto cuando empiezan con el plan del scratch y terminará con el inicio del 5 acto que sería ya la historia del sinsigno uwu.. ideas, sugerencias, lo que quieran 7u7 será bienvenido en mi cajita feliz de comentarios u3u, y y si ven faltas de ortografía, pues, cuando me acuerde de ellas las corrijo, pues ahora son las 12 de la noche y meh,, como sea,, adioh~


End file.
